More than friends
by Kazuki Naoto
Summary: It all started when death the kid accidentlly walked into Chrona's room when he was dressing. Warning:Boy!chronaxkid,yaoi in later chapters


hi! This is the first fanfiction I ever wrote. There aren't that many boy Chronaxdeath the kid so I thought they needed a little more love and wrote one myself.

**Warning:** Boy!chronaxdeath the kid pairing,yaoi in later chapters and a little of occness from death the kid

I don't own soul eater.

Well if your still reading enjoy!=3

* * *

**Chapter 1:Friends**

It was just another regular day in death city. Kid was on his way to Chrona's room. Soul and the gang decided that each one of them will pick up and walk with Chrona to school. The kid was still having problems being in his new home and he still hasn't got use to the idea of having friends .It was kid's first day to walk with Chrona Soul and Maka usually walk with her. He was looking forward to it since he never had any time with the girl she was ether busy or in her room. He arrived at chrona's door and softly knocked. "Chrona it's me Death the kid. I'm coming in." The door slowly slides open. Once the door was opened enough for kid to see the inside of the room he froze in shock. There in the middle of the room was Chrona with his dress pull up to his chest to revel his pale cloth less body. Chrona now noticing that there was someone else in the room blushed a deep red and screamed. He tried to pull his dress as quickly as he could back down but the dress refused to come down. Kid now back in his right mind blushed too, whispered a quiet sorry and closed the door. Now standing in front of chrona's door the only thing going thought his mind was that he walked into Chrona getting dressed but more importantly was that chrona was a boy! Well no one was really sure what gender chrona was since he got here and even maka wasn't going to ask him it would scare the boy. So most people decided it was a girl and left it alone.

Just in the middle of his thoughts the door flung open and an embarrassed Chrona ran past kid. Chrona would rather be in Mr. Corner right now hugging his pillow but if he missed school Maka would get mad at him.

After that the day went as normal as It could be after this morning's accident. Chrona huddle closer then usually to Maka the whole school day. Maka asked what was wrong but the boy refused to tell her. Soul kept telling chrona that it wasn't cool to mope around and Black star ranted as he usually did. Kid started to notice that he was staring at Chrona a little more than normal but thought it was just because he still couldn't believe it was really a guy. At the end of the school day Chrona ran to his room before kid could apologize to him. Maka and Soul already packed up their thing and walked over to kid.

"Hey kid do you know what's up with Chrona?" Maka asked with a concerned look on her face.

Kid straightens up at the question "This morning by accident I walked into Chrona dressing."

"WHAT!" Soul backed up a little and Maka now regretting that she didn't say anything to clam the poor boy. Soul regained himself and smirked at kid. "So what did you see?" Soul earned a Maka chop for asking shuck a question.

"Chrona's a guy." Kid said like with a look of boredom on his face.

"What?" Both Soul and Maka said with a surprised look on their faces. "But I thought it was a girl!"

"Well if you could excuse me I have to go." Kid got up from his seat and walked out of the classroom.

Chrona was currently in Mr. Corner hugging his pillow. He didn't know how to deal with this and he couldn't ignore kid all the time or maybe kid already hated him for not telling him he was boy but if he told kid then he wouldn't like him anymore. Ragnarok popped out of Chrona's back and stared messing with the boy.

"So he hates you get over it." Ragnarok said. Chrona trying his best to hit ragnarok back but to no surprise couldn't do it.

"S-stop! No not my nose. N-n stop leave me alone." Chrona said back. They continued the little battle until a soft knock was heard at the door. Ragnarok now seeing that they were not alone went back into Chrona. "H-hello?"

"Umm it's me kid." Silence filled the room as Chrona stared to panic.

Kid heard Chrona shuffling in his corner and decided he wasn't going to open the door so whatever he had to say it out there."Chrona I'm really sorry about this morning but you forgive me thought right I mean we're both friends?" After a few minutes Chrona left Mr. Corner and poked his head outside the door.

"F-friends?" Chrona had a light pink blush crawling up on his face. Kid smiled at Chrona's shy attitude.

"Yes we're friend's right?"Chrona now shocked at kid's gentle smile .He smiled backed and nodded slightly. Death the kid knowing this was resolved said good bye and left. Chrona going back to Mr. Corner he was still trying to get over the fact that kid just called him his friend. When he first came to this school kid didn't talk to him much so he thought that he didn't really like him but now hearing him say that he was extremely happy. Ragnarok came out again and started teasing Chrona.

"Chrona has a crush. Chrona has a crush." Chrona blushed from embarrassment and tired to hit him again.

"Shut up! I do not!"

* * *

Hoped you like it! If I get enought reviews than i post chapter 2 and it will be longer then chapter 1.


End file.
